


Another Snowbaz Dictionary

by ouranose



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Simon's going through some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: A revival of my previous Snowbaz Dictioary using new words chosen by my friend,Alixx Black.This updated version follows more closely the style seen in David Levithan's "A Lover's Dictionary." These stories will follow a linear plot line as opposed to standing individually as chapters.





	1. animalistic adj.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlixxBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/gifts).



> [Snowbaz Dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330413/chapters/19080118), in case you were interested in reading the previous fiction.

Seeing you prance and bounce around your living room with the dog that you’d rescued from the shelter was one of the first times I’d actually thought it, _I love you_ , and felt it at the same time. That deep, almost uncomfortable tug in the pit of my stomach, with my heart catching in my throat.

I wanted to say it over and over then, to shower you in kisses. But I didn’t, I watched you smile at the dog like it held the sun in the sky for you, and the dog smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	2. brigade noun, verb

You and Penny had somehow convinced me to play a tabletop RPG with you. I’d never been the type of person to think logically, it was always hopping straight into whatever danger came at me, it was always headfirst. You both told me that was okay, that Tank Heroes sometimes followed that same impulsive approach. I agreed to play along, partially because I couldn’t say no to either of you, mostly because I hadn’t seen your eyes glitter like that in so long.

When you sent that small brigade of Goblins against us, and I took out the entire front of their line with my bonus actions, Penny giggled with glee, and you looked at me like I was surprising you in some way. I felt pride in that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](ouranose.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	3. childish adj.

You called me childish because I insisted you let me watch the animated show that I’d already seen a few times. “Grow up, Snow,” you’d said. Your words sliced deep, and when you took the remote from my hands despite my protests, it felt like you were rubbing salt in the wounds.

Had it not occurred to you that I was watching my favorite show because I was having a bad day? I shrank back in the couch, wrapping my wings around myself for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	4. demand noun

Penny said being in a relationship with me must have been one hell of a job. I was demanding, but not in the sense that I required you to do a lot for me. “It’s more like - the demands of a puppy,” she’d said, “attention, make sure he’s eating, and hydrated, take him for walks; that kind of stuff.”

We all laughed and laughed, but somewhere in my brain a small voice was asking whether you agreed with that or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	5. elicit verb

You used to make little happy noises when I kissed you. A hum, in the back of your throat, a soft breath of surprise against my lips. I enjoyed getting those reactions from you, appreciated the gentle tenderness of our exchanges.

When did those stop, though, I wonder? What changed? I remember the first time I kissed you, it was hot and messy. I can’t remember the last time we kissed, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	6. frolic verb, noun, adj.

You asked me why I thought that being in a relationship needed to be a walk in the park. “Realistically,” you said, “relationships aren’t supposed to be easy. They’re supposed to be an opportunity to grow mentally and emotionally with your partner.”

I asked you why we had to have hard times to grow, and you didn’t respond.

I think maybe we should have finished that conversation. Because it came up again, but we didn’t talk it out then, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	7. gregarious adj.

On my twenty-first birthday you and Penelope decided to throw me a surprise party. I’d been walking into the flat, rubbing out the knots that classes had put into my neck that day, when I heard Penny say, “Oh! It’s him this time, surprise!”

There were a few more exclamations from around the room, and when I didn’t respond, you poked your head around the wall separating the living room and kitchen. You had your brows raised, and you were looking at me, worry clear on your face. I blinked, and walked right back out of the door. I didn’t know where I was planning on going, but it didn’t really matter. I just didn’t want to be home.

I remembered, on my way to the corner store a few blocks away, the first night of the semester of my eighth year at Watford, at the bonfire. How I’d been so beyond excited to be in that atmosphere, with warmth and a feeling of belonging. I hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	8. hallucination noun

When the nightmares came back, I stopped sleeping. I couldn’t bring myself to let my irrational horrors haunt or control me. It worked for awhile, too, just like it had before. I knew I had nothing to fear when I was in control of my thoughts.

Until the horrors started crawling out of my head, peeling themselves away from me. It was too much, as it always is. Seeing the evil that lives inside of my brain prancing around my apartment. Hearing screams or growls or pleas for help whenever I listened to the radio.

Penelope noticed it immediately. I’d tried to isolate myself so that no one had to watch as I slowly unraveled, but she’d seen it before. She hung out with me as frequently as she could, and stayed until I asked her to leave. Most times I didn’t ask her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	9. irregular adj., noun

Charlie was what I’d decided to name the cat who’d been hanging around the building. He had matted gray and white fur, with big droopy eyes that were filled almost entirely with goop. His voice was low and scratchy, and whenever he was around his mewls would melt into an intense wave of purrs. I loved him, and I loved his flaws.

The first time you came over after Penny and I agreed to adopt him you gave us both a bewildered look. He was staring up at you from the floor in front of the door and you held onto that stare. “Hello, love.” I’d said, stepping around his little body, to reach out for a hug. Your hands slid around my waist easily, but still your eyes rested on the cat.

After a moment of silence, you said, “Who is this?”

“Charlie.” I responded, turning away so I could pick him up. He was still a dirty boy, the mattes in his hair still prominent and new scars unearthing after the initial layer of grime was washed off, but his eyes didn’t have that hazy fog over them, and he purred happily while nuzzling into my neck.

One of your eyebrows shot right up, and you ran a hand through your hair briefly before reaching out to pet him. He purred at your touch and I couldn’t help but smile. He loved you like I loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	10. jest noun, verb

It was all in good fun - dressing up as the most obvious insecurities we had for that party. I had on a dragon onesie, and I felt like an absolute fool. You looked like the classical vampire - hair swept back away from your face, widows peak carving it’s way against your forehead. Your cheeks and nose were sharp; everything was an angle on you. A point.

“Is this really necessary?” I’d said, holding my arms up to inspect the wings hanging limply down my back. I looked back up towards you in the mirror, lazily scrolling your finger across your phone. You glanced up, the fake teeth in your mouth poking into your bottom lip. With a brow raised, you slid your phone into your pocket and sidled towards me.

“It’s a costume party, love,” You said, resting your hands on my cheeks, “Dressing up is part of the fun.”

“Yeah,” I said, closing my eyes and relaxing against you, “But it seems silly. Dressing up like __this__.”

You rolled your eyes, but the smile never left your face. “That’s the point. It’s supposed to be silly.”

“All of this for a joke?”

You leaned forward, resting your nose in the crook of my neck, “Anything to make you smile.” I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/%22%22) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	11. knickers noun

I told you not to get your knickers in a twist.

You looked me dead in the eyes, and with a straight face you said, “Jokes on you, I don’t wear any, you bloody sod.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	12. lore noun

There was more lore about _the Chosen One_ , than there was about vampires. You never said that it bothered you. Actually, you’d made it seem like the opposite.

“What could I possibly get from any of these stories about vampires? Nothing useful, it’s not like vampires are lining up down streets to talk to people about the way that they’re living.”

“But-”

You’d put your hand on my cheek and smiled, “Don’t worry, love. I’m past the point of being bothered. It’s not so hard to deal with anymore.”

And I sighed, letting it go. But on my days off whenever you were busy I perused the shelves of books, searching for an answer - or a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	13. malnourished adj.

You told me when you first met me, I’d looked like a boy swimming in an old shirt and jeans. “I thought you were ridiculous,” you’d said, and then, “I thought that I wanted to keep you safe.”

I snorted, “Baz, you wanted to keep __me__ safe?”

You glared, “Yeah, that was before you opened your mouth though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	14. notebook noun

It was always endearing to find your things in my apartment. It felt like a promise, _I will come back_. At first I think it was accidental, a shirt or a pair of pants. Maybe a movie we’d watched together. Then it was bigger things, a toothbrush - and toothpaste, since apparently you thought it was disrespectful to use someone’s personal toothpaste (which really just sounded like a load of hogwash).

It was a warm feeling, just like being with you was. I appreciated you for it.

I’m not sure if you’d left the leather-bound notebook on accident or not. Considering the fact that you know me? I’d say it was an accident - why would you purposely leave something so personal where I could find it and go through it?

I knew, before I’d even touched it, that reading through whatever you’d written was gross and unfair, and that if I did in fact do it, I’d need to fess up whenever I saw you next. But my curiosity always seemed to be getting the better of me, even then, so I looked inside.

Whatever I’d been expecting - it was nothing compared to what I’d found.

There were pages upon pages of poems, or descriptions, or doodles. All of them were about me.

_Sitting on a throne shaped from the sculpted rays of the sun. Crown a halo of gold around the mop of curls that rests on top of his head. Beautiful rose in a garden of weeds. Darling, have you heard, there’s been a new king named. Darling, it’s you._

I smiled, because how couldn’t I?, and put the book back where I’d found it. Maybe, I thought, I don’t need to tell you right away that I’ve read it. Maybe I can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	15. ornate adj.

I knew the conversation you wanted to have was going to be serious when you proposed that we meet at your house, where there would be no one to interject and then unfairly take sides. I couldn’t say no, I’d been wanting to talk things out for awhile too.

There was, at that point, a large part of me that was fearful of this conversation. Was this going to be the end? Were you going to break up with me and then find a boy who actually deserved to be with you? I’d hoped not, despite knowing how selfish that was. I’d hoped that all of our problems had just been in my head, that way at least it was something I could __fix__.

We sat down on either side of the table in your kitchen. Your apartment wasn’t the scary and in-your-face kind of rich persons home. It was intimidating in how well it was put together, even the haphazard, barely-organized things were impressive and looked like they were in exactly the right spot. You leaned forward, resting your hands on the table, and looked at me, waiting.

I had my own hands resting awkwardly on my lap. I’d visited many times before, although never when the atmosphere felt this thick and tacky. I couldn’t keep our eye contact up for long, and that made the knot in my stomach feel that much thicker.

“Simon,” You’d finally said after a stretch of uncomfortable silence, “What’s been going on with you?”

I’d looked at you in confusion, and when I saw how raw your expression was, how utterly scared you looked, I felt the emotional dam inside of me collapse.

“Well- I,” My words were thick, and I knew that my face must have looked so ugly. I told you, not everything, I left the __really__ dark stuff out. You knew almost everything about me, but I couldn’t let you know how bad the voices in my brain were, how bad they made me feel.

When I was done I hadn’t expected any sort of response from you, there’s not much to say after your boyfriend basically explains that his brain keeps making him relive the night where he murdered the closest thing he’d ever had to a father, even if the dude had been batshit crazy. But you had tears in your own eyes, and you swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath, before letting out a frustrated laugh.

“Why,” You tried, but your voice broke, “Why didn’t you come talk to me?”

It was such a simple response, such a simple answer, really. Talking to Baz, talking to anyone; it was so simple and so much better than keeping it bottled up. I shook my head, because I didn’t know how else to respond.

“What can I do?”

We didn’t leave your house that night, instead we spent our time talking; getting everything off of our chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	16. pickle noun

Going shopping was one of those mundane things that I’d barely ever given a second thought. I didn’t get the opportunity frequently when I was younger, but I’d gotten used to it whenever I could finally go out on my own. You went in, found the food you wanted, and got out. There wasn’t anything remotely special about it.

The first time I went shopping with you, however, my entire outlook on the subject changed. We walked through the doors and your eyes lit up, and you insisted we grabbed a trolley. I was only coming to grab a few things for dinner - all things I could have carried in my arms, but you’d been so excited and I couldn’t just take that away from you.

I let you stroll through the aisles, commenting on this or that, putting whatever you wanted (within reason) into the cart. And then you stopped, stretching your hand towards a jar of pickles.

“Um, what are you doing?” I said, raising a brow half in curiosity half in disgust.

You looked at me, raising your own brow, “Grabbing a jar of pickles, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Mm,” I laughed, pushing a hand through my hair, “No, you’re grabbing the wrong __brand__. Why would you grab that?” You cocked your head, and then shook it. I shook mine too.

“I don’t understand why this is such a big deal, this isn’t a bad brand.”

“No, Baz, but it’s not a __good__ brand, either.”

You scoffed. We argued, calling each other names - my favorite by far being the __“pickle dick”__ you’d thrown over your shoulder at checkout.

I loved you then, possibly more than I’d ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	17. quilt noun, verb

There were days, however few and far between they seemed, where neither of us had anything to do - no previous engagements, no promises we had to keep. The day was ours to spend however we wanted.

My favorite days were the ones when we didn’t even leave our beds. We’d stay wrapped together under our blanket and just talk, or kiss, or watch something on your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	18. regular adj.

When you live in a world where you know that magic and monsters are real, can you ever really consider any aspect of your life _regular_? I heard you talking to Penny once, about your mother and father, and how much they’d loved each other. You’d said that she’d hung the moon for him.

That was such a quaint thought, so warm; even people from that kind of posh background could find love - could find someone who affected them so much that they’d do anything to see them smile. I knew a long time ago that I’d never have the luxury of seeing a normal life. But when I’m with you it’s easy for me to realize that it’s not your surroundings that need to be normal, it’s not the things you’ve experienced.

It’s about being able to fall into a routine that you find comfortable, it’s about having the ability to find happiness, or at least contentment from that routine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	19. simple adj.

It was always the simple things, like covering your face with butterfly kisses, or playing with your hair. You’d smile, and close your eyes. I loved you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	20. tickle verb

I told you that I was ticklish when we were thirteen, and then you’d basically pounced on me after the next time I tripped you. Your fingers grazed across the skin on my neck, through the holes of my shirt, and I giggled.

You remembered, and tickled me frequently once we started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	21. umbrella noun

It was mid-October when I called _us_ off. We were at your house and I was watching you struggle to open a jar of pasta sauce. You were getting so frustrated - I watched you clamber around trying to find a knife to smack against the lid to loosen the seal. You were trying so hard to open it, trying not to break the jar in the meantime. And then it fell to the ground, the glass shattering and both of us being splashed by the red marinara.

“I think we should break up,” I’d said bluntly, it hadn’t even occurred to me that the timing had been so terribly embarrassing. I hadn’t even thought before I’d said it.

“What?” You said, your head snapping back up towards me. I looked down at the jar, or what was left of it, and the sauce. I looked at your dirty socks and jeans, and then at my own. It would have been such an easy thing to open had you used magic. When I didn’t respond you leaned forward to start picking up the glass, so I said it again.

“I think it would be a good idea for us to break up.” You grabbed a piece of glass and squeezed it, hard.

“Shit,” you exclaimed, standing back up straight, I handed you a towel that was sitting on the counter by the stove. You wrapped your hand in it, and then gave me a quizzical look, “You’re breaking up with me because I couldn’t open this jar?”

“Yes,” I said, and then shook my head, “No, I mean yes, but no. I-” I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a groan, “I can’t, like, explain it.”

“Please try?” You looked panicked and upset, and that made me upset.

I turned around, shaking my head, and started to walk to the door. I couldn’t stay with you to comfort you, because I knew myself well enough, and I’d let you talk me out of it. “Simon,” you said, following after me. I ignored you, though, and as soon as I was out of the door I started running.

It was raining, as it normally was this time of year, and the sky was dark. The rain falling against the rooftops on either side of the road created a surreal hum. It was a soothing noise, it made me feel safe in my decision, like it’d been the right one to make. I ran until it hurt to breathe, and then I ran a little bit more, until the stitch in my side made me stop. Running felt nice.

I took stock of my surroundings, there were more apartment buildings, a few shops. I’d only made it a few blocks away, but it was distance I greatly appreciated. I ducked into the nearest store, grabbing a water and a pack of pain zappers (I knew I'd have a headache later). I checked my phone while I waited in line. No texts, no missed calls.

The rain started hammering down while I was in line, getting heavier and heavier, making it clear that going out without an umbrella was probably not a safe way to travel, no matter the distance. After paying I was considering the pros and cons of calling Penny, when someone said my name.

“Snow.” It was you, of course it was. Standing in the doorway, your coat was undone, and your shoes weren’t even tied. I don’t think I’d ever seen you look so unruly, least of all in public. You pushed a hand through your own hair, which was sticking to your face. There was an umbrella hanging by your side, still open, dripping water all over the ground by your feet.

“Baz?” I said, because if you had an umbrella why were you soaking wet? “You bloody __sod__ why are you all wet? You’ve an umbrella with you!”

“We need to talk,” Is all you said, before turning around and stepping back into the storm, umbrella now above your head. I followed you out after a brief check to make sure we didn't have an audience.

“I know,” You said, decisively, once I was standing under the umbrella next to you, “that you have no umbrella. I also know that you don’t want to spend the night with me. So I’ll offer you a deal - I walk you to the station, with my umbrella, but in exchange, I really need you to explain this to me. Please.” You added the last bit, probably as an afterthought.

I nodded, not because of the deal, but because I figured, at the very least you deserved more of an explanation than __“Yes, I broke up with you because you broke a jar of pasta sauce”__.

__“Baz, you have magic, and you shouldn’t have to pretend you don’t just because I don’t anymore.”_ _

Is what I wanted to say. Instead, my words came out all scrambled, “Don’t pretend, because of me. I- Angry? No, upset.” You looked at me like I was stupid, that look was familiar and so very deserved.

“I don’t understand.” You said after I didn’t elaborate. I shook my head, and the rain continued falling around us.

“You have magic, Baz,” It came out sounding more accusatory than I’d intended, so I pushed my mouth to elaborate, “It’s a gift, and you have it. But you pretend that you __don’t__.” You looked at me out of the corners of your eyes, but didn’t respond.

“I don’t know if I’m being vain thinking that you don’t use it for me - because of me, I don’t know if you actually prefer not using it, I don’t know anything about your magic anymore because you just keep pretending that it doesn’t exist or something. I don’t want you to have to disregard an entire part of your personality just because you’re in a relationship with me.”

You stopped walking then, your eyes on your feet. And then you started laughing, the deep hearty one that I only got out of you after doing something particularly stupid, and I felt myself tense up.

“What?” I said, pulling my brows together, “What are you laughing at?”

“You,” you said, “Me. This, __us__. I can’t believe I thought you were actually upset with me.”

I turned, glaring at you, “Excuse me, I __am__ upset with you,” I said, because my therapist had told me to make it clear when something bothered you. I shoved your shoulder, and it made me feel better so I shoved it again, but harder this time. I went to push you a third time, but you grabbed my hand, and brought it down to our sides.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not - no,” I said, pulling my hand away. “Why don’t you use magic?”

“Because I don’t want to make you sad.”

I crossed my arms.

“But it’s not like I want to use it anyways,” You amend, sighing, “Like, really, what am I supposed to do? Spell my socks onto my feet in the morning? Cook with magic?”

“Yes? Magic is best for doing menial things. Isn’t magic supposed to make your life easier?”

“I believe many families would strongly disagree-” You interjected.

I ignored you, “Breaking a jar of pasta sauce shouldn’t even be possible for a magician. And then if it was, spells exist to get stains out and to clean things up.”

“Okay.” You said. As if it was that simple. You put your free hand in your pocket, “I know you’re upset, and that we won’t be able to fix this immediately. But I’m glad that you told me what was bothering you.”

“Okay.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	22. very adverb

Very is my favorite word, despite my knowledge that you could just use another word to get the same outcome. For instance: You are _very_  pretty. I know that I could say that you’re gorgeous, or beautiful, but I like what very implies.

There’s something personal about it. It makes it feel more like the statement is mine. What am I trying to imply? A unit of measurement? A way to compare something?

You are _very_ pretty.

You are _very_ smart.

I love you _very_ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	23. wilt verb, noun

Sometimes I can see your face fall, and I wonder about what’s really going on in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [tumblr](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	24. xerox noun, verb

“How the _fuck_ do you use a Xerox machine?” I said, slamming my fist against said machine. You reached out to grab my hand, told me to _calm the fuck down_ , and showed me how to do it. I never had another issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	25. yarrow noun

You started painting on your twenty-fourth birthday. I’d bought you an easel and canvas with some paints, because I hadn’t known what else you’d be interested in. You’d started with still life’s. Inanimate objects from around the apartment we were living in together.

It hadn’t taken you long to move on to other things, landscapes, fields filled with flowers. It was always the same flower, too. A small one, that you’d paint as white, or yellow, or sometimes pink.

“What are they?” I’d asked you. There was a large part of me expecting some bull shit answer. That’s not what I’d received though.

“It’s Yarrow,” you’d explained, “they’re for good health, or healing.” You didn’t have to say that they were meant for both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


	26. zany adj., noun

_You make the strangest jokes_.

For instance: whenever you joke about dying. I don’t know how to take it, I can’t exactly just “get over it” when my vampire boyfriend holds a chunk of a wooden fence up to his chest saying, “Either you push it in or I will.” Or when he stands too close to a bonfire, and shouts to everyone surrounding us, “Zero likes and I’ll jump in.”

 _ _And laugh at the weirdest times__.

Honestly, love, not many people would start giggling as soon as the person in the movie starts mutilating all of the other people. It’s almost concerning, death plays such a little part in your anxiety, I don’t want to imagine what horrors plague your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr ](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


End file.
